


Honeymoon Escape

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING COMMISSION [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cliche, Conversations, F/M, Genderbending, Romance, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menghabiskan bulan madu di Australia saat musim dingin. Benarkah? — Pete/Ryan,a bandom fanfiction commission.





	Honeymoon Escape

**DISCLAIMER:** Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own; plot and the universe here © the one who commissioned the fanfiction.

.

**Honeymoon Escape**

∞

**a bandom fanfiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Pete/Ryan}**

∞

“Tunggu sebentar,” ujar Ryan, kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan barang-barang yang berada di tas tangannya; yang paling penting, paspor, _check_ , botol air minum, _check_ , ponsel, _check_. Setelahnya ia menatap Pete yang berada di sebelahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

“Oke?”

“Oke.”

Tangan Pete menemukan tangan Ryan di sebelahnya, kemudian menyentuh tangannya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya, _menggenggam_ nya. Akhirnya setelah hari-hari kerja yang sangat, sangat melelahkan, mereka bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersama-sama lagi.

Namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka _sedikit_ tidak tepat menentukan tempat liburan.

.

Hal yang perlu diingat adalah, mereka sangat sulit mengambil cuti.

Ryan sudah dipercaya oleh pimpinannya dalam menangani tugasnya; menjadi editor membutuhkan ketelitian yang luar biasa dan kesabaran yang tiada batas. Ryan sering kali lembur karena tenggat waktu yang menghantui dirinya. (Pete sering mengoceh, “ _kapan kau menghabiskan waktu untukku_?”, atau, maksud lainnya adalah kapan mereka bisa bermesra-mesraan lagi dan berbuat kau-tahu-apa). Berkat kerja keras dan dedikasi yang ia berikan untuk perusahaan, pada suatu hari, atasannya berkata, “kapan kau akan mengambil cuti, Ryan?”

Seperti mendengar suara lembut malaikat, Ryan segera mengirim pesan kepada Pete untuk memberitahunya mereka harus cuti bersama-sama. Titik.

Lain lagi dengan Ryan, lain dengan Pete. Pete seorang fotografer yang seringkali dilimpahi banyak proyek—ia bersyukur untuk itu—dan ketika dia ada pekerjaan, maka akan sulit untuk mengambil waktu senggangnya.

Pada bulan Juli itu, proyeknya sudah tak terlalu banyak. Maka setelah ia membaca teks dari Ryan, ia bergegas menuju ruangan pimpinannya, mengajukan cuti.

“Coba kulihat tanggal berapa kau ambil cuti—“ atasannya bergumam, membalik-balikkan kalender. “Wah, sudah lama kau tidak mengambil cuti. Tentu. Berapa hari kau mau ambil cuti?”

Mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama lima hari, dan pilihan mereka jatuh pada Australia.

.

“Aku sangaaaaat senang,” Ryan berucap setelah mereka turun dari pesawat. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya karena hawa dingin yang menerpa, kemudian menggumam, “dingin juga.”

“Inilah yang aku suka dari musim dingin,” ujar Pete, mendekat kepada Ryan, kemudian memeluk punggung Ryan dan berjalan beriringan, “kau akan kedinginan dan aku akan siap untuk menghangatkanmu.”

“Apa maksudnya itu?” tanya Ryan, kemudian ia tertawa dan menggeleng. “Aku tak yakin aku mau mendengar jawabannya.”

“Hei!” Pete berseru protes tidak terima. “Kau _akan suka_.”

“ _Yeah_?”

“Ini bulan madu kita, Ry, oke? Kau pasti akan … menikmatinya. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik—aw!”

Ryan sedikit mencubit tangan Pete yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mereka lalu memesan taksi dan menuju ke hotel tempat mereka menginap selama lima hari. Ryan mengangguk puas. Semua sudah terencana dan akan berjalan baik. Dari dalam mobil, ia mengintip butiran salju yang turun dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Lanskap putih bersih memenuhi pandangannya.

Tidak semua area di Australia terdapat salju yang turun seperti ini, maka Ryan dan Pete merasa tidak menyesal telah memilih Victoria sebagai destinasi mereka untuk menghabiskan liburan selama lima hari.

Setelah bermenit-menit perjalanan, mereka berdua turun dan menarik koper mereka masing-masing, mencari ruangan mereka, dan segera mengempaskan diri di atas kasur.

“Capek,” ujar Pete, kemudian menoleh pada Ryan. “Hei, mau istirahat sebentar?”

Ryan mengangguk. “Tapi aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati Gunung Hotham untuk bermain salju,” ia terlihat sangat senang karena senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya, “kemudian bermain kereta luncur.”

Sebelum ia sempat meracau lebih banyak, ia menutup mulut dan matanya kemudian terdengar suara bersinnya yang cukup keras.

“Hei,” ujar Pete, kini mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ryan. “Flu?”

“Hanya bersin biasa,” ujar Ryan, kemudian menoleh kepada Pete dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan. Pete memejamkan mata dan memindahkan posisinya ke atas Ryan, kemudian mengelus rambut Ryan lambat-lambat. Tangannya bergerak dari ujung kepala sampai ujung rambut pendek Ryan yang berada di lehernya, lalu jarinya menyentuh satu titik di leher Ryan.

Ryan membuka mata dan mendorong Pete menjauh.

Pete menyipitkan matanya. “Kenapa? Kau yang memulai _duluan_.”

“Aku tidak memulai duluan,” goda Ryan. “Aku hanya menciummu. Aku ingin liburan dulu, oke?”

“Jadi bersamaku _bukan_ liburan,” Pete terdengar seperti merajuk, nadanya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan.

Ryan hanya tersenyum dan menggulingkan tubuhnya agar terhindar dari serangan Pete, kemudian ia lari menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya.

.

Mereka bersama-sama menikmati salju di Gunung Hotham dan menyaksikan berbagai macam manusia membuat kreasi salju di sana. Anak-anak saling mengejar dengan kereta luncur, dan keluarga besar yang membuat boneka salju di tengah-tengah salju yang turun dengan begitu indahnya.

Pete akhirnya menyewa salah satu kereta luncur (karena Ryan sudah benar-benar _ingin_ menaiki kereta luncur itu), dan hanya menyewa satu.

“Satu untuk berdua?” tanya Ryan, menaikkan alisnya ketika Pete datang menyeluncur dengan _toboggan_ tersebut.

Pete mengangguk tanpa ragu, “biar kita saling berpelukan, _tahu_?” dan menunjuk tempat kosong di belakangnya dengan ibu jari yang berbalut sarung tangan.

Ryan segera melompat ke belakangnya, dan saat Pete melaju lagi, ia berteriak riang dan memeluk Pete erat. Sesenang-senangnya ia menaiki kereta luncur di musim salju, ia tidak ingin membahayakan diri dengan mengangkat kedua tangan dan membiarkan tubuhnya terguling begitu saja.  Lagi pula, betul kata Pete, mereka bisa _berpelukan_.

“Pegangan lebih erat,” kata Pete yang suaranya dikalahkan oleh deru angin.

“Apa?” Ryan nyaris berteriak, kemudian memejamkan mata ketika Pete nyaris menabrak salah satu boneka salju yang dibuat oleh dua anak kecil yang berlari-larian.

“PEGANGAN LEBIH ERAT,” kini Pete melaju dengan lebih cepat, dan Ryan tergelak saat dirinya terbawa begitu saja. Tubuhnya nyaris seperti terbang, dan ia tidak pernah merasakan kebebasan lebih dari ini. Akhirnya mereka bebas dari tumpukan pekerjaan dan batas waktu yang tidak ada habis-habisnya!

Saat mereka sudah selesai, Pete menoleh dan mendapati bahwa senyum Ryan tidak hilang.

Melihat senyum itu yang begitu melekat, mau tak mau Pete ikut tersenyum, menyaksikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua.

.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terjalin, mereka berdua mengitari Gunung Hotham selama beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi dari tempat berseluncur, menuju tempat yang tak jauh dari sana. Langkah-langkah mereka berjalan selaras, dengan tapak di salju yang masih tercetak jelas. Kemudian dari jauh, Pete menunjuk sesuatu di arah barat.

“Lihat!”

Ryan mengikuti pandangannya dan mengangguk. Di sana, terdapat sebuah kereta kecil yang hanya dapat dihuni satu orang, ditarik oleh anjing-anjing _husky_ yang gagah dan menawan. Karena Pete sangat menyukai anjing, (perlu Ryan tekankan, _sangat_ ), maka dia tak bisa menyalahkannya ketika terlihat sangat bersemangat dan akhirnya berjalan lebih cepat menuju tempat penyewaan kereta tersebut.

Pete melambaikan tangan ketika sudah berada di dalam kereta, sementara Ryan memilih menonton dengan kedua tangan yang sudah siap membidik foto yang bagus dari kameranya. “Ambil yang bagus!” seru Pete, kemudian anjing-anjingnya mulai bergerak dan mengitari lahan bersalju tersebut. Ryan mengambil foto dengan semangat. Walaupun biasanya memotret adalah kegiatan Pete, Ryan tahu sedikit banyak mengenai teknik mengambil foto yang menarik, dan Pete _bahkan_ pernah memuji hasil akhir fotonya.

Setelah beberapa menit Pete mengitari tempat tersebut, ia turun dan mengelus masing-masing anjing yang sudah menemaninya. Ada delapan anjing, omong-omong, dan di setiap anjing, Pete berpose dan meminta Ryan untuk merekam momen tersebut.

“Kau mau mencoba?” tanya Pete.

Ryan menggeleng. “Kita bisa melakukan tur kita lagi besok,” ia berbisik, “kurasa kita masih ada kegiatan yang belum selesai di kamar tadi?”

Pete menyeringai.

.

Saat pintu tertutup, hal pertama yang Ryan sadari adalah tubuhnya yang diimpit di sisi pintu, kemudian tubuh Pete yang berada di depannya, menciuminya dengan lembut dan kedua tangannnya yang menyentuh pipinya dengan ibu jari. Pete mencoba melepas mantel tebal Ryan, namun Ryan tertawa setelahnya.

“Ini pekerjaan yang merepotkan,” keluh Pete, “kenapa harus memakai mantel tebal, sih?”

“Musim dingin, Pete. Kau juga memakai mantel tebal, ingat?”

Pete tak menjawab apa-apa lagi, kemudian ia menarik mantel pertama Ryan, lalu mantel keduanya, dan tentu, ia tak habis kesabaran saat baru sampai di lapisan baju yang pertama. Bibirnya bergerak dari sudut bibir Ryan menuju telinga, memberikan sedikit gigitan di sana, dan perlahan merambat ke leher. Tangannya beralih ke punggung Ryan untuk melepaskan kaitan branya.

“Pete,” gumam Ryan, memejamkan mata saat Pete memberikan ciuman lembut di lehernya yang sensitif. Ryan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Pete, kemudian Pete membawa Ryan ke atas tempat tidur mereka, dan memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh wanita tersebut seraya menarik turun celananya.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi mereka sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, dan mereka tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu tersebut. Dari pergerakan mereka yang lembut dan pelan-pelan menjadi gerakan yang lebih cepat dan liar. Napas terengah, kulit yang bergesek satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka menyatu dengan gerakan yang seirama.

Pete menunduk dan memendam kepalanya di ceruk leher Ryan, menggumamkan namanya saat dirinya sudah mencapai ekstasi. Ryan melengkungkan punggung dan menggigit bibirnya, sedikit mencakar punggung Pete, sampai akhirnya melemas dan mereka berdua bersisian di tempat tidur, jari-jari mereka selalu menemukan tempatnya untuk berpulang.

“Aku tidak merasa dingin lagi,” ujar Ryan, kemudian menarik selimut dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Pete. Pete tersenyum dan menatap kedua mata Ryan yang berwarna gelap, memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

“Aku tahu,” sahut Pete, “bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan kau akan menikmatinya?”

Ryan tidak akan menyanggah kalimat yang satu itu.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

.

Destinasi mereka selanjutnya masih tidak jauh dari lokasi tempat mereka menginap, Victoria. Kali itu mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendaki Gunung Buller, salah satu tujuan yang sangat diincar para turis saat ke Australia di tengah-tengah musim dingin.

Mereka tidak mengikuti tur apa pun dan menaiki bus saat menuju kawasan Buller. Pete mengajak Ryan untuk menaiki bus, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan kedua kepala yang saling bersandar satu sama lain.

“ _Hat_ — _syiii_ —“ Ryan berusaha menahan bersinnya, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya ia menunduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang berlapis sarung tangan. “Seharusnya aku tahu mungkin ini akan terjadi karena perubahan cuaca yang sangat ekstrem.”

Kini Pete memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap Ryan dalam-dalam. “Kau ingin istirahat saja?”

“Tidak, bukan, maksudku—“ Ryan berdeham, “—saat di Amerika sedang terjadi musim panas, dan kita ke sini dengan cuaca yang berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, jadi—“ ia kembali bersin, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Pete. “Sudahlah, itu hanya bersin biasa.” Ryan mengibaskan tangannya dan menganggap sepele hal itu.

Pete menurut saja.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka mengikuti rombongan turis—yang mungkin sebagian mengikuti tur—untuk mendaki puncak Gunung Buller. Sesekali mereka beristirahat dengan Ryan, dengan manjanya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Pete, sementara suaminya duduk dan bersandar di salah satu dahan pohon yang besar. Kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan pendakian, dengan satu botol minum besar yang dioper setiap kali salah satu dari mereka merasa haus.

“Tunggu sebentar,” ujar Pete, kemudian ia menghentikan gerakan Ryan. Ryan menyeka keringat yang berada di dahi, dan ia merasa sedikit aneh. Suasananya sangat dingin dan ia tidak merasa terlalu lelah atau pun panas, namun mengapa ia berkeringat.

Ia menoleh, mengira bahwa Pete akan menanyainya hal itu.

“Ya?” tanya Ryan, menaikkan alisnya heran.

“Aku mau foto.”

“Oh, oke!” sahut Ryan dengan ceria, kemudian tertawa dalam hati; kekhawatiran konyol apa yang ada di dalam dirinya, di liburan musim dingin yang menyenangkan ini? Kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menerima kamera dari Pete saat pria itu menggeleng dan mulai mengambil posisi.

“Maksudku, aku ingin memotret dirimu, Ryan. Kau berpose saja.”

Mulut Ryan membentuk O besar dan ia berpose di salah satu lanskap yang ada di sekelilingnya. Kemudian mereka berdua bergantian mengambil foto, dan saat sampai di puncak gunung, mereka berfoto bersama dengan minta tolong salah satu turis orang Asia di sana.

Ryan menarik napas panjang-panjang. Kepalanya sedikit sakit. Oke, mungkin ini karena ia jarang berolahraga dan terkurung dalam kubikelnya di kantornya setiap hari, jadi ketika ia bergerak, maka keringat dan kelelahannya keluar semua.

Pete menoleh kepadanya, kali ini wajahnya berkerut dan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ryan. “Kau sakit,” ujarnya, terdengar cemas.

Ryan menggeleng. “Tidak, ini karena aku kecapekan.”

“Wajahmu memerah.”

“Cuacanya dingin, Pete, dan aku habis mendaki.”

Pete menggeleng dan melepaskan sarung tangannya, kemudian merasakan suhu tubuh Ryan di beberapa titik tertentu. Ia berdecak. “Kau _sakit_. Kita pulang.”

“Aku tidak sa—“ matanya mulai sedikit berkunang-kunang, dan ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat dibandingkan biasanya, saat seharusnya cuaca dengan suhu di bawah nol derajat bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. “Oke, aku tidak enak badan. _Sedikit._ ”

Pete baru saja ingin mengocehinya ketika Ryan membekap mulut Pete dengan tangannya. “Biarkan aku menuruni gunung ini dengan _rubber tube_ , oke? Setelah itu kita pulang.”

“Tapi—“

Ryan memberikan tatapan terbaiknya dengan kedua mata yang membesar dan penuh harap. Pete mengangkat kedua tangannya secara harfiah, _menyerah_.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit mereka menikmati cokelat panas yang mereka bawa di tas ransel Pete, mereka mengambil salah satu ban berenang yang terbuat dari karet, yang memang diberikan untuk pengunjung agar dapat menuruni gunung dengan sensasi lain. Pete berada di belakang Ryan dan memeluknya, menjaga agar wanita tersebut tidak oleng sampai ke tujuan.

Udara dingin menerpa dan Ryan bisa merasakan bahwa dunia berputar di bawahnya. Benar-benar berputar, bukan karena ban yang sedang ia naiki.

Saat ia berada di kaki gunung, ia menutup mata dan semuanya gelap.

.

Kedua iris matanya menatap lampu terang yang menyala di kamar. Ia menoleh, mendapati sosok Ryan yang sedang berada di konter dapur, mengaduk-aduk sesuatu di gelasnya yang mengepulkan asap.

“Pete,” panggil Ryan dengan suara serak. Pete segera menoleh dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

“Ryan.” Langkah-langkahnya mendekat dan segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengelus rambut pendek Ryan dan mengusap-usap dahinya. “Kenapa kau masih menahannya kalau kau sakit? Kita bisa tidak usah pergi dari pagi sehingga kau bisa istirahat.”

“Aku—“ ia terbatuk, “aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat liburan kita seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa tubuhku begitu sensitif karena perubahan cuaca yang ekstrem, dan,” ia terdengar seperti ingin menangis, “aku hanya ingin menikmati bulan madu kita.”

Pete menunduk dan mencium dahinya. “ _It’s okay_. Aku tidak masalah untuk menikmati liburan di Australia dengan bersantai di hotel sepanjang hari. Hal yang terpenting adalah, aku bersamamu.”

Ryan bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan semburat merah yang muncul kemudian. Pete tersenyum lebar dan menepuk kepalanya pelan. “Aku sudah menyiapkan teh untuk kita berdua.”

Kemudian Ryan ingat, bahwa itulah yang mereka lakukan bahkan di hari-hari biasa mereka: mereka menikmati teh setelah pulang kerja, menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing ditemani kudapan di sore hari. Bahkan Ryan sudah rindu akan kebersamaan sederhana mereka.

Bukannya dia tidak menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Pete mendekat, membawa dua cangkir teh dengan masing-masing tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas nakas sebelah Ryan. Perempuan tersebut mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah terduduk dan mengambil beberapa bantal untuk membuat tubuhnya merasa nyaman. Pete kini sudah berbalik dan membawa satu piring besar.

“Apa itu?” Ryan menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menangkap pandangan akan apa yang berada di atas piring.

“Kue Lamington,” sahut Pete, kemudian menggunakan garpu untuk memberikan satu potongan kepada Ryan. Ryan membuka mulutnya, dan merasakan kue bolu tersebut dengan saus cokelat melumer di lidahnya, bercampur dengan kelapa parut yang melapisi seluruh kue. “Kue khas Australia,” lanjut Pete, ingin memberikan satu potongan lagi kepada Ryan. Ryan membuka mulutnya dan menerima satu potong lagi.

“Suka?”

“Mm. Enak banget.”

Pete mau tak mau tertawa melihat ekspresi Ryan.

“Apa?” tanya Ryan. “Kenapa kau jadi tertawa?”

“Buka mulutmu lagi.”

Ryan patuh. Namun ia tidak merasakan manisnya kue bolu, melainkan bibir Pete yang mengecup bibirnya pelan. Terkejut, Ryan segera membuka mata dan memerhatikan bayangan dirinya jatuh di kedua bola mata Pete. “Aku hanya ingin menciummu saja.”

Sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

Ryan kemudian menggeser tempat duduknya dari pinggir kasur agar Pete bisa bergabung dengannya. Pete memanjat naik, masih dengan piring kue yang berada di tangan. “Masih mau?”

Gelengan kepala. Pete akhirnya menyuapkan potongan kue tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mengambil cangkir teh Ryan dan memberikan cangkir itu kepadanya.

Di sela-sela seruputan teh dan dentingan garpu dengan piring, ada jari-jari tangan yang terjalin di bawah selimut, dan kedua pasang kaki yang saling menyilang dan saling memberi kehangatan.

“Mungkin memang ini yang kita butuhkan, Ryan,” ujar Pete, saat ia mengganti saluran televisi dengan _remote control_ yang berada di tangan kiri.

Ryan menoleh kepadanya. “Apa?”

“Hanya momen-momen berdua, kau tahu? Karena kita terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai jarang untuk seperti ini. Aku tidak masalah bagaimana kita menikmati liburan kita tiga hari setelahnya. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau masih sakit, atau pun kau sudah sembuh dan kita akan menikmati lagi perjalanan musim dingin di sekitar Victoria.”

Ryan memberinya senyum yang lebar, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Pete. “Ya, Pete, aku _mencintaimu_ juga.”

.

Keesokan harinya, Ryan masih menghabiskan satu hari penuh di kamar tidur, dengan kegiatan yang sangat minimalis (bangun tidur, mandi, gosok gigi, berpakaian, kemudian tiduran di atas tempat tidur sambil menonton televisi). Mereka sarapan dan makan siang juga di kamar hotel dengan menggunakan jasa _room service_ (walaupun Ryan tidak terlalu bernafsu makan). Saat makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan restoran yang berada di luar, karena Ryan sangat ingin memesan makanan Thailand.

“Jadi, kuharap besok demamku tidak setinggi ini lagi,” ujar Ryan seraya menyeruput mie kenyal yang ia pesan. Boat Noodle, namanya, yang bahkan di telinganya masih terasa lucu. Pete menggelengkan kepala.

“Sudah kubilang, ‘kan, kalau itu bukan masalah sama sekali?”

“Tapi kita benar-benar mau melewatkan tiga hari di Australia di kamar hotel? Serius?”

Pete mengangkat bahu. “Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Kita bisa menikmati layanan hotel sepuasnya.”

Ryan terbatuk. Pete segera menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepadanya. Kemudian mereka kembali makan makanan masing-masing, dengan posisi bersisian dan duduk bersila di lantai kamar.

.

Hari keempat tidak berbeda jauh dengan hari ketiga, selain gerutuan Ryan mengenai lemahnya dirinya karena bangun saja sulit. Pete kini harus menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, memberikannya obat, dan membantunya untuk memosisikan tubuh yang tepat agar bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ia tidur pulas di siang hari dan tidur lagi di sore hari. Saat malam hari, ia terbangun, mendapati Pete yang sedang melihat pertandingan olahraga di televisi. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih ringan dan suhu tubuhnya yang tidak sepanas kemarin.

“Hei,” panggil Ryan, tangan kanannya memeluk tubuh Pete yang sedang setengah terduduk. “Besok kita pulang.”

“Mm,” sahut Pete, dengan kedua mata yang masih terpaku dengan layar.

“Pete.”

“Hmm.”

“Kau bisa berkunjung ke mana saja, kalau kau mau,” ujar Ryan pelan. “Maksudku, kalau kau mau berkelana tanpa aku … tidak masalah … aku bisa mengambil obatku sendiri dan kau masih bisa menikmati liburannya.”

Pete mematikan televisi. “Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.”

Pria itu kemudian menunduk, menatap Ryan dan menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya. Bibirnya menampakkan senyum senang. “Suhu tubuhmu sudah turun.”

“Aku rasa juga begitu.”

Pete menurunkan posisinya hingga ia berada di jarak pandang yang sama dengan Ryan, kemudian menciuminya lembut, dengan kedua tangan yang menyusup ke dalam kaus wanita tersebut. _Well_ , kalau memang ia tidak bisa menikmati musim dingin di Australia, setidaknya mereka bisa menikmati liburan dengan cara mereka sendiri. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kamu yang sudah mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;


End file.
